Vegeta is a Prince once again
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: Bardock and company come to the earth seeking Kakarot. Only they encounter Vegeta first. DUN DUN DUN. ok i think this is way funny, you decide for yourself and mind not the summary.


**I don't own and thing but the plot of the fanfiction. characters and suck belong to the creator.**

_'italics'- _Thoughts

_**bold italics**_**-**Dragon

* * *

_**Vegeta Is a Prince, once again.**_

It was a sunny day on Earth, when Goku the savor of the planet came up with the bright idea to fix all the mistakes Frieza has done, or at least one major one. After a year of no threats to the Earth and Buu now a friend to everyone, there was really no reason to not fix the mistake that should have been fixed _many_ years ago.

Gathering all the dragonballs, Goku and co. summoned the Eternal Dragon, Goku stepping away from everyone else asked for his wish "ARISE MIGHTY SHENRON!"

"_**You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak. Tell me your wishes now and I will grant them so long as they are within my power." **_The seemingly never ending Dragon demanded.

"Oh mighty Shenron, please grant me my wish. I wish that the Planet Vegeta with all its people was brought back from being destroyed by Frieza and his men."

"_**It shall be done**_." Shenron boomed before, his eyes glowed red and the wish was granted "_**Now tell me what is your second wish?"**_

"I do not have a second wish you may go now." Goku smiled up at the Dragon as the balls pulsated with energy before scattering themselves across the planet, not to be used for an other six months.

No one questioned Goku on his wish, not even Vegeta, they let it be for they didn't even know if the answer they would receive would be of any help to them.

*****

The Saiyajins on the newly constructed planet Vegeta, all felt as if their deaths was something of a bad dream, and would have believed that to be so if they all didn't remember being in hell. But alas this stories is not of the Planet all its people but instead only group of them, so we shall move on.

Bardock awoke with a start in his bed, knowing what he had to do, and knew it might take days if not weeks, but he would do what he needed. Now that the tyrant Frieza was dead and peace was being made (as much peace as possible for a race of warriors), there was no need for him here on planet Vegeta. He ran his hands through his spiky hair, Bardock, nodded as if to confirm with himself that this was the right thing to do, as he stepped out into the warm halls that lead to the food hall.

Upon entering the food hall Bardock noticed that everything seemed as if they did not just come back to life but instead like this was just any normal day. Shaking his head and locating Tohma, Fasha and the rest he sat down with them.

"Guys, I can't do this. We were brought back to life after being killed I can't just go out there and act as if nothing has happened." Blurting all of this once he sat down, "I am going to find my son. Fasha you were right, I should have at least held him when I had the chance, more so when I found out that he would avenge us." The little group let out a collective gasp that the 'great' Bardock was admitting he was wrong and that he wanted to give up his only way of life.

Fasha was the next to speak up, "Well of course I'm right Bar-Dock, I can't believe it took you so long to figure this out, heh such a fool." She laughed it off not really trying to be mean, "..find your son? What happened to 'they will just send him away, what's the point?', Do you only care for him now because he is 'strong' and 'avenged us'?"

Shaking his head with a smirk, "No, Fasha, I want to see how I can be different, in a visio-" he sighed he hadn't told them about the visions yet, so he figured he might as well start from thte top. "Remember the how on planet Kanassa, the creature hit me and said Frieza wont have the power that he seeks?" Watching as all this friends nodded through the confusion present on their at the seemingly change of topic, "Well, I have these ..Had these vision's about my son, Kakarot, growing up and challenging Frieza, growing up and being different from all of us, yet still powerful in his own right, if not more so. I want to see for myself, who my son is, what kind of man has he become, how he is different. Fasha, I want to take my second chance and run with it as far as I can. Is that so wrong?"

"No, my friend that is not wrong, it just maybe the most honorable thing you could do, mind you not by planet Vegeta standards." Tohma smiles at his long time friend, who of which still had the bloody cloth tied around his head. Resting his head on his hand Tohma continued "If you want help, I'm willing too. No fun with no crazy Bardock to keep up with, so count me in." At the end of his statement the rest of the third class crew agreed to follow Bardock to the ends of the universe, after all they were friends.

******

After a bit of search upon Planet Vegeta Bardock and his team, found out that Kakarot went to a planet named E-arrth. And that is where they found themselves, they hoped. Stepping out of their space pods they took a look around.

The sun was high in the bright cloudless sky, marking it mid day, birds were chirping from unknown places and green forests as far as one could see, not to mention mountains littered the area beyond the lush greenery.

"Whoa!!! so this is E-arrth!" Tohma gaze around taking note of how peaceful it seemed, a little too peaceful for his liking. Turning on his scouter Tohma searched the area for high power levels that would mark someone either friend or foe, and surprisingly finding two. One that seemed to exceed that of Frieza's and one that was just a bit lower, maybe a Zarbon power level. "Hey, guys, check your scouters, I think we may have trouble."

Taking note of Tohma's worry they all did as he requested, finding the same thing, at this Bardock only smirked "That higher power level HAS to be my son." With out worry or much of a doubt Bardock took to the sky flying towards a building that had the word "Capsule Corp." upon it. Landing a few feet away followed closely by his crew, they inched towards the strange looking building.

"Come on, is that all you've got?!"

Fasha looked at Tohma who in turn looked to Bardock as if asking what should they do. Bardock just shrugged and continued forth, as more voices were heard, a loud noise that sounded like someone hit something and hard.

"FATHER! you can't be serious, UGH!. Goten never has to go though this"

"Keh, I'm not that Brat's father now get up, stop whining and show me what you got. And if that is all you've got you are in for a rude awakening Kid"

Peering around the round side of Capsule Crop. 5 jaws dropped at what they witnessed, a seemingly older, more powerful Prince Vegeta was training a lavender haired kid that didn't look to be much older then ten. Checking their scouters they confirmed that these were indeed the power level they recorded. Bardock to say the least was a bit disappointed but at the same time in awe of what their Prince's power level was like.

Having enough of being watched Vegeta growled at the hide-a-ways effectively scaring said lavender hair boy he was training as well as the creeping Saiyajins. "That's enough show yourselves to me now." Watching with death glare as five figures came forward almost military like, Vegeta was about to tell them to piss of and bug someone else until something, rather two somethings caught his eye. The first something was the Kakarot look alike, and second was something that made his eye twitch, all five had tails, not just any tails, Saiyajin tails.

Bardock was the first to jump into action at the glare and placed his right fist above his heart letting his left knee hit the ground as he bowed to the Prince of all Saiyajins, followed closely by Tohma, Fasha and the other two. "Prince it's good to know you are well, and have been through all these years." Bardock almost cringed he hated sucking up, it was lowest of the low, but he was only a third class, so he did what he was taught.

Smirking at this Vegeta dismissed the lavender haired boy, "Trunks, go see your Mother, and DON'T come back unless I call for you understood?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Trunks stuttered more scared of his father then the intruders, and ran off to tell his mother he was leaving for the day.

Watching his son leave before narrowing his eyes again at the group before him, he gave the okay for the bowing Saiyajin's to stand back up. _'Of course Kakarot is not around when you need to prove a point' _Vegeta thought to himself while waiting for the unspoken leader of the group to speak up. Instead the taller man with the hair pulled into the pony tail said something that was probably not supposed to be heard.

"Who's the kid?"

Vegeta snorted "As if that's really any of your business, now who are you and what do you want?"

Bardock looked to his friend and the back to Vegeta, straightening his posture in to one full of courage and pride. "I am Bardock, the one who spoke out of turn, which was a mistake, is Tohma." Bardock motioned to the other three and introduced them as well before going on to Vegeta's second question, "We want, rather I want to meet my son, Kakarot. Do you know him?"

As is on cue, Goku appeared right beside Vegeta totally oblivious to the company, "Hey Vegeta, wanna spar?! Who knows maybe this time you'll win."

"Don't mock me clown, I can win anytime I want." Growled the Prince eye still locked on the visitors from the Planet he long since left.

A collective jaw drop was had, this person, not only just appeared out of know where but, treated the Prince as if he were nothing but a normal person, then he dared to mock him, when his own power level was far below even that of the Kid's now known as Trunks. Bardock mean while was about to have seziure. He knew who that was and he couldn't believe that there was no respect for the Prince. His own son, just treating Vegeta like an average Joe. It was unheard of.

"Gosh his power level is even lower then a 5 year old on Planet Vegeta." Fasha whispered, not really caring if she was heard or not. This got Goku's attention and earned the classic Son stance of scratching the back of his head/neck with a cheesy smile plastered upon his face.

"Aha, sorry! I didn't know you have people over Vegeta, how rude of me eheh." He then did a semi-bow to the group, of which half still was in a jaw drop. Returning to normal standing position and just about ready to leave Goku noticed, someone that looked like him was standing the group of strangers. "TRULES?!"

Blinking slowly still trying to reason with himself Bardock just stared Kakarot, as if he had two heads, not only did he treat Vegeta the way he did but he just screamed at him and called him Turles. Right...

"I'm not Turles. Kakarot, I am your father." This earned a gasp from Fasha and Goku.

Not like being ignored, after all he was the Prince still in their eyes, Vegeta had to make himself known again. "OI. Clown, lets get this spar over and done with so you can get off on my lawn." That being said Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyajin, while Goku grinned and went Super Saiyajin as well.

Everyone's scouter cracked the power levels where too much, Kakarot's just continued to soar while Vegeta's stayed at a steady level. They watched as the spar played out, small conversations were held

An hour later the sparing match was cut short as the shrill voice of Bulma was heard from below. "GOKU! where did you get the new Saiyaijn armor?!" gasping as she noticed the scar on the side of Bardock's face "AND where did that scar come from?! Chichi is going to be so mad."

Bardock's eye twitched as Vegeta's had done earlier, _'Who the hell is Goku, and who is Chichi?! Why is it going to be mad?!' _Before Bardock could voice his thoughts, Goku landed beside him with a proud grin. "Bulma, I would like you to meet my Father,...Bardik"

"Bardock" Tohma, Fasha and Bardock corrected.

Smiling Bulma said "Hi" to all of them, glancing at their tails and figuring that Goku's wish really did come true, she stared up at the sky, "VEGETA YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Not listening or so he would say, Vegeta came down from the sky, cause he wanted too, and just looked at Bulma. "YOU DARE, to look at me like that?! YOU DARE?! ..Oh Buddy I don't know who you think you are but, if I find one more robot blown up, one that has NOTHING to do with your Gravity room, I will take away any bit of pride you have left, then I'll feed you to Goku, do you understand me?!" with that Bulma smacked Vegeta upside the the head and stomped about into the house. Leaving the Saiyajin group stunned and Goku laughing, cause Vegeta got told.

Vegeta was needless to say, pissed, he just go shown up but an earth woman, in front of his people. He growled at Goku, who was now on his knees laughing as if he would would end if he were to stop. "Kakarot, Shut UP NOW!" He was just about to kick Goku in the head when the next thing he knew, someone far stronger then Bulma but weaker then Kakarot hit him.

Staring at his hand as everyone stared at him, Bardock tried to back up his actions "You are supposed to be the prince of Saiyajins not a five year old, kicking someone while defenseless is rude and not how a true Saiyajin fights." At this point even Goku was staring in awe at his newly meet Father.

Poor Vegeta he could only take so much abuse before he sounded like the broken record he was "YOU DARE TO HIT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAJINS?!" Growling and death glaring ten times worse then before, "You are but a third class, I DEMAND more respect!!"

Having heard this half a million times before, Goku rolled his eyes and punched Vegeta in the arm playfully, "Gosh Vegeta, you don't still think the class thing matters, we both have nice homes, nice wives, good kids, why bring all the class stuff up now?!"

"I never dropped the 'class thing' Kakarot, I'm not you that has memory problems." Vegeta glared and then attacked Goku as if he just did something terribly wrong.

Being the loving father that he was Bardock shouted "Sorry my Prince but, Kakarot don't let yourself be pushed around!" Hearing the cheer from his Father Goku smirked and went Super Saiyajin 3 and proceeded to kick Vegeta's ass. Taking his leave just after the match Goku left, Bardock yelling at Vegeta about how he should respect his elders while the rest of the crew looked on in awe as their Prince was made too feel about two inches tall.

Thus ending the story of Bardock meeting his son and me trying not to make him a pansy...oh and lets not forget my revenge on Vegeta.

* * *

**Ok Ana this was for you ..I hope you like it. *breathes a sigh of relief* ..my first DBZ fic. and its totally Crack-tacular!..sorry you didn't correct it..lots is probably wrong..but that ok right lol  
**

**Oh and for anyone that finds a problem with the dragon..and htte wish things..please don't tell me I really don't care Dragonball Z has so many plot holes a different rules, i just ..don't care.  
Also for the life of me i couldn't remember the other 2 names of Bardock's team. hence me avoiding it lmao**

**R&R pls  
**


End file.
